Twisted Emotions
by Undefined Path
Summary: Just a kinda sad, cute, fluffy one shot. It's about Harry visiting his parent's graves. Ginny tags along.


A/N: This is just a little thinga I wrote at night, and I thought, what say I put this on ff.net? Sooo, let's see what you people think of it.  
  
Harry shivered, and grasped his cloak more firmly together. Ginny walked beside him, unaffected by the cold as she glanced at him in obvious concern. When Harry had muttered he had somewhere to go, she had immediately decided she was going with him. He had been looking so distraught lately, and the grief etched upon his face was as if he was being sent to the gallows.  
  
Harry stopped abruptly, and Ginny nearly collided into a wrought iron street sign bearing the words 'Godric's Hollow'.  
  
Ginny was puzzled, and looked up into his face, trying to discern his emotions. "What's here, Harry?"  
  
Harry took a long moment before tearing his gaze from the sign. "This was where my parents lived," His penetrating stare bored into hers, his eyes over bright from unshed tears.  
  
Ginny nodded, silent.  
  
Harry peered into the circle of houses, his face contorted with emotions. "I wonder which one was theirs?" he muttered.  
  
Ginny rolled her shoulder, suddenly uncomfortable in the situation. "We could ask around," Ginny wondered aloud.  
  
Harry shook his head. There was no fences, or the like that muggles put up, and he could see there was a wide, sweeping field behind the houses.  
  
Harry strode purposefully toward the field, and Ginny was beside him in a moment, cautious not to let her temper get the better of her. "This could be private property, Harry."  
  
They were already clomping across a freshly cut lawn, and Harry said gruffly, "Screw that. This was my parent's once. They know who I am."  
  
Ginny nodded, still apprehencious. "Okay. Well, could we hurry up?"  
  
Harry gave her a terse nod, and increased the pace, almost running. Ginny struggled to keep up with him, knocking into him when the stopped at the edge of the clearing. He swept his eyes over the landscape, and faltered when he saw two slabs of stone upright in the field.  
  
Ginny noticed his instability, and reached out to touch his shoulder when he took off like a shot. Bewildered, she ran after him a few moments later.  
  
When she found him, he was kneeling in the dry, yellowing stalks. Harry was staring blankly ahead at the two slabs. The rounded stone read the names of his parents and their birth and death years.  
  
"My mother's parent's wanted it." Harry explained quietly. "My mum couldn't choose, I mean." his voice broke.  
  
"Harry," Ginny lightly touched his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense. "It's how your parents would have wanted you to grow up. Without mourning them."  
  
"Yeah," his laugh was slightly hysteric and devoid of humor, "Well, I didn't know what the hell I was until ten *years* later."  
  
She gently knelt beside him, the grass crumbling beneath her weight. "You have hoardes of people who care, Harry."  
  
There was that humorless chuckle again. "They aren't my parents. They don't come close."  
  
Ginny tilted his chin, forcing him to look at her. "They aren't coming back, Harry. Embrace the life you have." Suddenly embarrassed, Ginny's face flushed scarlet and she found the monotone houses fascinating.  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm glad you came with me, Ginny. I would have sat here and mourned." He was still struggling not to burst into tears, and she glanced at him.  
  
Opening her arms, Ginny let him cry, sobs wracking his body. She tried her best to comfort him, but only halfway succeeded.  
  
"Oh Ginny," he breathed into her tumultuous red tresses. "You're so decent." His wet-sounding laugh was surprisingly genuine. "You've reminded me of my mother all these years, but.," he drew a shaky inhale, and Ginny could feel his heart pounding wildly against his chest. ".you're so much more."  
  
Ginny's spirit's brightened. "Well, thanks, Harry," she inwardly crossed her fingers five times over for luck.  
  
"No, Ginny," he leveled his head to hers, and she could see the raw emotion in his eyes, and gasped. "Don't thank me."  
  
Ginny was sure she would cough, and all her internal organs would come spilling forward, her heart was so far up her throat. "What shall I do then, if I can't thank you?" Harry's eyes looked as if they would leap out of their sockets and eat her alive. \  
  
Harry whispered, "Don't move."  
  
And with that announcement, he promptly covered her mouth with his.  
  
'Ginny follows directions well', Harry thought, pleased.  
  
A/N Ahh, look. The fluff bunnies have come to attack us. Go hide. But review first. 


End file.
